


Fish Out Of Water

by iqom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Sub!Mettaton, dom!papyrus, papyton, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/pseuds/iqom
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus are new lovers and explore each other's bodies in a bed of flowers. Mettaton finds very quickly that, despite his lack of sexual experience, he is very skilled at learning to adapt. A purely smut piece.





	Fish Out Of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MylCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MylCreates).



> For Myl, who was absolute fire in the Papyton Discord today with her NSFW art and needed a fic inspired by some of it. :) This was a fun one! I need to write more pure smut fics.

 

Mettaton masqueraded as an expert in the world of sex with his sensual pouts; his little wiggle of the hips, crossing one foot delicately over the other as he walked; his well-timed winks and giggles in an adoring fan’s direction. He learned it all from the movies, but human cinema will only take you so far down that road and Mettaton was soon left in the dark.

Celebrating his first night in his EX body, he had been flirting with a particularly handsome monster. The coy android had leaned in closer, feigning interest in the conversation over the din of the after party, allowing the somewhat inebriated monster to whisper right in his ear. His breathy laughs and angelic smiles were perfect and he knew he had the monster hooked. It reminded him of a moment from his spectral childhood; when he had caught his very first fish and was reeling it in, squealing with delight while Napstablook cheered him on…

When the fish emerged from the water, he had shrieked in terror and dropped it clumsily in the wet dirt, from which it flopped back to the fluorescent brook and got lost in the current.

Similarly, when the monster reached behind Mettaton and gave his ass a playful squeeze, Mettaton quickly excused himself and made a beeline for the bar.

Quite simply, he had no idea what to do with a fish once he had caught it.

* * *

 

 The color of the ceiling-- a velvety purple that achromatized gently to black-- indicated late twilight in Waterfall. Mettaton, sprawled in a bed of blue flowers, had allowed his eyes to become unfocused as he gazed up into its impossible expanse.

“Thank you for taking me here.” Papyrus’ voice was uncharacteristically soft and relaxed, “I’m having a wonderful time.”

Mettaton turned on his side, drawing his attention back to his date. He felt his heart flutter for the thousandth time in its container as his eyes flitted over the skeleton’s lounging form.”Thank you for coming. This place is special to me.”

“You’re special to me,” Papyrus replied simply. Mettaton inched closer to the skeleton and pressed his plastic lips to his cheekbone.

The new couple shared many kisses. They had started chaste-- a quick peck at the door or a shy smooch at a corner table in the MTT Resort’s restaurant-- and had just begun to evolve. This moment presented itself as one of those times of slow, sweet escalation; Papyrus’ hand drifted hesitantly to Mettaton’s thigh as his head turned to meet the robot’s lips. Papyrus did nothing with it-- no squeezes, no pinches, just allowed it to rest there-- but Mettaton’s focus was drawn to the hand with laserlike scrutiny.

He thought back to a scene from a movie and, following its lead, placed his own hand on Papyrus’ and guided it slowly up his thigh, allowing his lips to part as he drew the hand over the curve of his hip…

“M-Mettaton!” Papyrus broke the kiss suddenly, pulling away from Mettaton and turning his back to him.

Mettaton sat up hurriedly, concerned, crushing a flower beneath his palm. Had he gone too far? He had no plans of what to _do_ with Papyrus’ hand anyway, once it had reached the top…

“I’m sorry! Are you okay? Darling?”

Orange magic particles were rising from his bones like dust. “Yes, I-I’m sorry… oh, gee… Mettaton, I’m _so sorry…_ ”

“Papyrus…” Mettaton breathed, “What’s happening?”

“This happens when, well. When a skeleton is t-touched in a certain way…” Papyrus trailed off, his eyes pleading for Mettaton to take the hint.

Mettaton cocked his head to one side, baffled. Papyrus looked down at his lap.

“The human body lends itself to...the process of… r-reproduction,” Papyrus stammered, mortified, “in ways that a skeleton’s can’t… so when a skeleton’s soul senses… _the possibility…_ ”

The cogs in Mettaton’s head began to turn as he slowly comprehended Papyrus' meaning. He followed the skeleton’s gaze down to his crotch where, indeed, a sizable bulge had appeared.

Mettaton’s soul was humming with strange electricity.

“You’re aroused?”

Papyrus hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut. “I'm sorry, Mettaton… I-I got carried away…”

Mettaton reached out and laid a gentle hand on Papyrus’.

“I think… I think I am too,” Mettaton admitted with a soft laugh. That seemed to be the only way to describe the feeling in his fluttering heart that was growing in warmth and intensity, spreading downwards to between his legs…

“Ah… y-you _think...?_ ” Papyrus clarified, confused. His fingers idly interlocked with Mettaton’s.

“I'm not… I suppose you could say I'm not very familiar, darling. With this body. So, in all honestly, I don't know how exactly to, ah, _tell…_ ”

Papyrus’ eyes flicked inadvertently to Mettaton’s crotch. The android was aroused; no doubt about that. The sight of the bulge straining against Mettaton’s latex leggings sent a violent, shuddering thrill up the skeleton’s spine.

Mettaton followed Papyrus’ gaze, his eyes widening at his own erection. “O-oh my… well, I suppose that answers that question…”

His heart was threatening to pound its way out of its container, overwhelming Mettaton with a very foreign sensation; intense, _ravenous_ hunger.

“Will you show me?” Mettaton hummed softly, leaning into Papyrus.

Papyrus met Mettaton’s gaze, his eyes wide like saucers. “Are you sure you want--”

Mettaton gently cupped Papyrus’ face and stopped his mouth.

They sat for a moment, both seemingly unsure of how to proceed, before Papyrus’ bony hands gently settled on Mettaton’s waist, urging him closer with a gentle tug.

Mettaton deepened the kiss immediately, like someone had shoved him into Papyrus from behind. Papyrus grunted, his eyes opening in shock, before letting them flutter closed again. His ecto-tongue slipped between Mettaton’s lips and began to explore the reaches of his mouth; it had done so before on previous occasions, but somehow this time held more heat, more drive, more… lust. So much more lust.

The two lovers kissed in earnest, letting their hands fly greedily up and down the other’s bodies. Papyrus’ hand slid to Mettaton’s crotch and squeezed gently...

“A-ah! P-Papyrus!” he gasped. He was _throbbing_ ; it was an entirely unfamiliar feeling for the robot, and Papyrus’ hand was certainly not helping.

Or…maybe it _was_ helping? That depends on one’s definition of “help”. He found himself yearning for the squeezing again, for the rivulets of pleasure that seemed to almost trickle down his thighs, making his muscles tense and shake…

“Do you want me to stop?” Papyrus’ cavernous eyes were full of concern.

“No! No, darling. I-I just… I’ve never. You know. Touched _there_ before. I didn’t know what to expect, I’m sorry.”

Papyrus’ hand hovered hesitantly over Mettaton’s aching bulge. “I can… show you what I do? T-to mine?”

Mettaton bit his lip, a heavy rush of excitement preventing him from speaking. He nodded eagerly.

Papyrus settled cross-legged on the ground, patting his lap, a mysterious expression on his face. “I’ll make sure it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt, Mettaton!” he assured the android as he turned and placed himself in Papyrus’ lap, leaning back against his bony ribcage, “The Great Papyrus performs no less than perfectly!”

Mettaton’s giggling was interrupted by a sharp mewl of desperation as Papyrus’ hand ventured beneath the waistband of his leggings, closing around his silicone cock. His hips bucked forward violently as Papyrus began to stroke him, slowly and gingerly at first, before gradually picking up speed.

“Oh _god,_ Pap… Papyrus… o-oh yes, d-darling…” Blissful nonsense spilled from the robot’s lips as the pressure kept building. The feeling was indescribable. How on earth had Alphys configured this? _Why_ had she configured this? _Who cares?_

As he rocked back and forth in Papyrus’ lap, meeting the skeleton’s movements halfway, Mettaton could feel Papyrus’ own desperation growing even larger beneath him. Another wave of ecstasy crashed into Mettaton, washing over his entire body; his eyes rolled backwards and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting hard and fast into Papyrus’ grip, desperate to keep that delicious pressure building and multiplying and spreading through every synthetic nerve on his body…

Mettaton’s body began to shake and he cried out with no reservation, his voice bouncing along the walls of the cave. He was convulsing uncontrollably; his heart pounding so hard against its glass container that it was leaving streaks of soul magic on the pane.

“Papyr-- a-a- _ah!_ ” A cascade of satisfaction flooded all of Mettaton’s senses. He felt warm wetness on his stomach and thighs as he came hard in Papyrus’ hand, the spurts of gleaming pink liquid making a mess of the both of them.

When the tremors abated, Mettaton fell sideways into the grass, exhausted.

“Was that okay?” Papyrus asked, gently patting Mettaton’s hip. Mettaton laughed breathlessly, incredulous.

“That was marvelous, dear, I… o-oh _my…_ ”

Papyrus slithered forward until he was directly on top of the supine robot. “D-do you know about this, Mettaton?” he asked as he kicked off his shorts.

Mettaton blinked up at him. “About what?”

“Sex,” Papyrus said plainly.

Mettaton felt his face grow hot; a trickle of steam began to creep from his cheek vents. “I… well. I know _of_ it,” Mettaton said quietly, “But there’s not much one can do as a ghost in that regard. Or as a screen.”

“Are you… I mean. Are you… ready? For it? I-I _mean_... ” Papyrus turned a dark red, “Do you… want to have sex... with me?”

* * *

 

They began with Mettaton on his back; armor shed, legs splayed apart, his face displaying nervousness and yet feral excitement, his cock newly curious. Papyrus positioned himself accordingly, never breaking eye contact with Mettaton as he gingerly, delicately, lovingly entered him for the first time.

They were still for a moment, the robot gasping in pain while Papyrus asked repeatedly if he wanted to stop.

“No… no, no; it feels… ahh… it feels good…” Mettaton began to enjoy feeling full, his eyelids fluttering slightly as Papyrus eased himself in even more. Lifting his legs and wrapping them around the skeleton’s waist, the angle molded the shape of Papyrus appropriately inside of Mettaton, greatly improving the sensation.

“I’m going to… push into you…Mettaton...”

The two gasped in unison, Mettaton’s voice glitching erratically as he took the rest of Papyrus in one hard thrust of the skeleton’s hips. Raw pleasure enveloped Mettaton once again, and yet this time it felt different; it came in deep, shuddering ripples, making Mettaton’s toes curl in his boots. His head tipped back, jaw dropping, forelock bouncing, the back of his scalp rolling against the flowers underneath him with every thrust from Papyrus.

“Oh god, don’t stop, please don’t stop--” Mettaton pleaded desperately. That familiar heat was already building again in his pelvis, multiplying with every passing second as Papyrus gripped Mettaton’s hips and sped up his gyrating movements, falling into a rhythm.

“You like… that, huh? You like...fucking me...like this?” Mettaton snarled suddenly, surprising both of them. The heat in those filthy words drove Papyrus into a state of near-hysteria.

“I’m… I’m g-going to--” Papyrus gasped, “Oh _GOD, METTATON, I’M GOING TO--_ ”

Mettaton’s whole body tightened in anticipation as Papyrus kept hitting that perfect spot, as the desperate android rode the waves of electric pleasure that were building and building and _kept building_ past where his previous climax had taken him, to a place of no thought, no existence, just utter ecstasy, convulsion, an explosive frenzy…

* * *

 

“Mettaton?”

“Mm.”

The two lovers lay exhausted in a now very crumpled bed of flowers. The ceiling was now completely dark; their souls-- pink and orange like Nicecream sherbet-- became the only light source. Mettaton looked over at Papyrus; his eyes were half-closed and the soft glow of magic reflected beautifully off of his smooth cheekbones.

“I love you.”

 


End file.
